Is This A Dream
by cruzer4
Summary: Kyoko's dream came true. Ren still can't confess, but why is kyoko avoiding Ren? And what is this about the new character that she relates to? does she need ren's help again or is Ren gonna plan something to make her fall for him.
1. kyoko's job

Chapter 1

It's been a year since kyoko had started to work as a real actress and is still on the way to the top .It's been 2 months from the completion of Dark Moon and it has been a huge success everyone has been appreciating her work very much. But lately the LME organisation has been very busy as they have to keep a constant watch on the growing fans of the will be top actress in whole JAPAN.

"Kyoko chan we need you at the stage in about 10 minutes please make it quick." her manager shino san said from the doorway of the dressroom. Shina san has been her manager from past 1 month and she is very nice and also a huge fan of kyoko. The company was against the decision of making her the manager, but the one and only miss goody good kyoko was way too overwhelmed by knowing that she has a fan had she known that there are hundreds of fan waiting for her one glimpse.

"I know I made the right decision by appointing her as my manager she is tough at times but I know she cares about me very much..." kyoko said smiling when shino san closed the door shut.

"Huh? Did you say something to me kyoko chan?" the hair dresser said looking confused by kyoko's sudden burst of emotions.

"Ah! No nothing .I am sorry to bother you, but could you make it quick as I need to get to the set now." Kyoko said shyly.

"Yes. You are ready now and look absolutely as you want for the role you are playing now kyoko chan."

Kyoko stood up and watched her full length in the mirror. She wore are bottle green gown. Her arms were covered with the net sleeves of the gown. The length of the dress reached till the ankle and had a slit at the left side till the knee. She wore high heel sandals & there was a band of embroidery work at the waist which fit to show every curve of her body the back of the dress was a bit low and her hair was tied at the back in a bun leaving two locks of hair on her face on each side. There was very little make up on her face except her eyelashes and lips. Her lips were painted pinkish. In whole she looked as sexy as any man would dream to at least catch a glimpse of.

"Ok now it's time to act of my skills as an actress." Saying so she left the room like a model ready to step on the podium.

She walked through the corridor already into her role and making every face turn in her direction till she is out of sight. She reached to the director who already noticed her coming and was star struck by her looks but he knew instantly that it might become a bother for him but he made a right decision.

"Director I am ready for the shoot." kyoko said without any sign of shyness or worry with total command on her as if she ruled the world just like Hino san.

"Everyone let's get started." director ordered everyone who were already ready to start with their work. The set came to silence and then there were lights, camera and action...

_The set was organised for an official party were very few employees and many renowned faces were available to celebrate the companies yet again another predicted success on receiving the tender. Among the crowd standing with the right attitude holding a glass of soft drink in hand was the girl in green Hino._

"_Hino san the party is very happening but I don't see you enjoying yourself with others instead you are here with us discussing about work again. "Harada san said to hino who was at the moment admiring her success and at the same time frustrated by the party which was organised." I advise you to start enjoying yourself just a little bit more so that you can get someone special in your life. I think it's time for you to be looking for someone who would like to spend the whole life with you"_

"_Thank you harada san for your advice but right now don't believe in relationships because it is fake and does not really exist."Hino said with utter confidence and menace in her voice." I know you are thinking of my best and have always been as my guardian but you know very well that I think it's silly" She swinged her wrist slowly to whirl the liquid in the glass. Then she drank the drink in a manner which showed 'no more argument'._

"_Well I think there will surely come a time when someone will come and change your view in life." harada san said smiling._

"_It would take an eternity to make that come to reality." she turned her back to him while signalling for the waiter to come. Then she placed the glass on the tray and walked away towards the door which led to the garden with all grace and making every guys dream crush by the look in her eyes which clearly 'no one ever would ever be able to make my heart long for him.'_

With that the director cut the shot and thought 'I chose the right person for the role despite of her previous roles'.

The director was very young and charming to add up despite of his credentials. His hair was brown taut face and perfectly toned up body no less than an actor as he has rejected many offers of acting just to become a director and see his dreams come true.

He strode towards kyoko as she finished curtsying to her other co-stars. "kyoko chan you did a very good work today. Keep up the good work and prove me that I have not done any mistake by trusting you" he said smilingly to her as she bowed.

"Thank you director shouma and I promise I won't let you down" kyoko said beaming.

"Ok then this was your last shot for today now you can be off for your next job"

"Yes. Thank you." She bowed for the last time and walked back to change her outfit. 'Director is such a nice person and he trusts me so I must work even harder from now on just like HIM. I wonder what Tsuruga San must be doing.' kyoko thought as she turned the knob.

It's my first fanfic. Please review and let me know what you think about it.

I would like your support for improving my skills.

And yes i am a huge fan of Ren and Kyoko.


	2. Ren

**Chapter 2**

Kyoko stepped into the car she was provided through LME along with the manager for her safety." kyoko chan you did a very good work today and your schedule is clear from now for today, so you can go home if you like." Shino said turning towards her from the driving seat to get an answer.

"ok then we'll do that but before that I was thinking of visiting darumaya before heading home as you know it's been 3 weeks since I moved to my new apartment, I feel obliged to meet them once in a while as I am missing them." She said clasping her hands in anxiety then leaving a sigh and then turning to face out through the window. Her eyes were searching someone in the sky with desperation. 'Corn where are you I want to meet you. But I know that's not possible as you happy in your fairy kingdom. Aren't you?'

Meanwhile at the set Tsuruga san just finished his last shot and was out of the dress room after changing. "Why are you having the look like you are gonna die right now and still having the fake smile on your face like you nothing bothers you." yashiro said with a cunning smile.

"What do you mean by that? I don't get it." ren said with daggers in his eyes like it's gonna hit him any moment.

"Well don't try to pretend in front of me. You know that you can't hide anything from me." he said while reaching for the door of the car. "why don't you just call her and just say hi...and then... you know you can just ask her out for a dinner..."he saw the look in Ren's eyes and knew that he was stepping on a bomb.

"I already said that that there's nothing for you to worry about." ren said turning towards the wheel and starting the car then drive onto the road. "but you won't stick your nose to yourself would you now."

There was silence for some minutes and then Ren's face became composed after that sudden outburst of emotions. He then watched Yashiro who was looking out of the window and the turned back his attention to the road. "I...I am sorry. I shouldn't have said that." He saw yashiro look towards him then continued." But do you think that I didn't give a thought to call her even though I have her new number. But the thing is that she herself didn't give me her number."

"But she didn't give you the last time too, but you still called her. So why give so much thought to it. Maybe she might be expecting your call." He said looking confused. Then after a moment he said. "Well you don't have to worry about it ass I have already talked to her manager and asked her to give kyoko chan the information that you want to meet her." Then the car came to a sudden stop with a sound of screeching.

"WHAAAAAT?" ren burst turning towards yashiro." What did you say? You called Shino san. How could you do it, even though you know she hates me god knows for what reason. She does never gonna forward the message." He said angrily and at the same time horrified." Instead she's gonna set a trap so that I could never meet her Kyoko Sama."

"Relax do you think I am that stupid that I would say that to her directly." Yashiro said calmly and watched Ren's expression change from angry to confuse." I got the information from Sawara san that kyoko has got a new job offer, so I just said Shino san that you wanted to see kyoko related to that job, I mean Professionally NOT PERSONALLY." He sat back in his seat relaxed and continued" And then she agreed as it was a Professional call. You know..." he said half smirking and shining glasses.

"But what am I supposed to help her with, I don't even know what role she's gonna play..." ren said feeling worried by the situation he's gonna face in the future.

"Calm down! You don't really have to think about that just spend the time with her as you ...want... to" he said adjusting his glasses "I'll give you all the information about her new role and just give her some advice as you like, no one's gonna disturb you."

"This is totally absurd! I can't lie to her" said ren facing the road ahead sternly.

"But, but..."he looked shocked.

"There is no 'but'. You are going to call Shino san and inform her to cancel the appointment." he said eyeing Yashiro seriously which said 'no more arguments' "I can't take advantage of her carrier and ruin her life. She would despise me for doing that. If she cares about me just a little bit I know she would be mine some day.

"I am going to wait for that day. And for your concern towards me. I already have her number. But I wanted her to give it to me. Guess I should give her time and understand her feelings." Ren said showing all his feelings clearly in his face like a book. Then he started the car and prepared to drive off before he said at last "don't worry I am not going to give up on her. I am going to meet her tomorrow at her shoot after I am free from mine and" he said smiling and watched yashiro's face relax "ask her to cook for me as a favour."

Then he drove off and yashiro called Shino san to inform her that they won't be able to make it tomorrow and say nothing to kyoko about it.

The next day kyoko was out of her apartment and striding towards Shino San who was in the car. She wore simple blue jeans and a white long top; her hair had grown a bit longer and brushed her shoulders lightly.

"Good morning Shino san" kyoko said in her usual super excited mode while sliding into the front seat of the car.

"A very Good Morning kyoko chan" she said smiling back at her but seemed a bit under the weather.

"What is the matter Shino san is there a problem..."She asked worriedly "or are you not feeling well" she turned towards her and raised her hand to check the body temperature. But Shino protested and saw kyoko becoming ashamed by her action.

"It's nothing like that; you don't have to worry about it." Shino said quickly.

"Then what the matter?" she asked matter-of-factly.

'Should I really tell her what I was thinking? But that call of Yashiro san yesterday is just bothering me somehow he said "and please don't tell kyoko chan about it" it seems fishy. 'She thought watching towards the road while starting the car 'I knew that tsuruga san is a playboy and definitely has an eye on my so pure and innocent kyoko Sama' she thought grudgingly while tightening her grip on the wheel. Then had a glimpse of kyoko who was still watching her curiously

'I think I should just tell her.' She again looked towards the road. "it's just that yesterday I had a call from yashiro san asking to arrange a meeting of you regarding a role" she said seriously then changed her expression slightly "but then suddenly he said that he won't be able to make it and not to inform you".

"Oh is that so..." she turned her head to look outside the window. The rest of the journey went by in silence. 'How am I supposed to contact him, he is after all my senior and find me as a nuisance but...'

Later that day when kyoko was just out of her shoot she called yashiro san "Good evening yashiro san. It's me Kyoko. "

"Yes kyoko chan. Tell me, how did you call me after such a long time, can I help you with something." Yashiro said smiling while walking through the corridor of the LME office.

"Ah! Actually, if it doesn't bother you, I wanted to know at what time Tsuruga san would be free." She said in a sound just above a whisper. "As you know it's been...time , since we have met...of course if he is free and doesn't think of me as a nuisance, and unworthy junior."She was walking in a circle at the parking lot, nervously clutching the cell phone, and thinking 'i knew i shouldn't have called.'

"Kyoko chan, Why are you saying so..." kyoko was not able to hear any further of what yashiro said as someone else took charge of her attention who was tall, charming at all terms, leaning against his car and looking straight into her eyes

"Who said you would be bothering me?" He said while approaching and less than three long graceful strides, one hand all the time in the pocket of his trouser. "I have never been in a situation where my junior is making me to go out of my just to see her and ask for her well-being" he said mockingly still looking at her astonished eyes.

Kyoko couldn't imagine whether she was dreaming or was it real. She took to steps back and then grovelled on the floor chanting "I am really sorry ...Ts ...Tsu...TSURUGA SAN. I am really sorry...sorry..."

Please review i hope you like this chapter...


End file.
